


[Podfic] Wrong Side of The Coin

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Pod-O-Ween 2020 Tricks [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Aziraphale Is Not Amused, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Demon Summoning, Demons, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: TheWaterGoddess' summary:In a strange occurring of events, Esteemed Angel, Guardian of the Eastern Gate, Principality Aziraphale finds himself summoned by a Demonic ritual. Needless to say, he is very confused.This is a Pod-O-Ween2020 entry for the trick Ritual
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Pod-O-Ween 2020 Tricks [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987564
Kudos: 6
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[Podfic] Wrong Side of The Coin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wrong Side of The Coin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633996) by [TheWaterGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaterGoddess/pseuds/TheWaterGoddess). 



****

**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Wrong-Side-of-The-Coin-by-TheWaterGoddess-ellg3q)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/z5rff7s2303kzr3/GO_Wrong_Side_of_the_Coin.mp3/file)

[So wrong](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/The_Light_Beyond/Halloween_Compilation/GOE_SoWrong_64kb) by The Light Beyond  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC-ND 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/)

Cover Art was provided by the Pod-O-Ween 2020 Mods

The Pod-O-Ween Challenge can be found on [dreamwidth](https://pod-o-ween.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
